No te puedo dejar morir
by lindakennedy
Summary: U/A. Dedicado para Arial D' Anastasis. Vlad intentaba por todos los medios quitarse de encima a esa chica, le ponia nerviosos que restregara sus pechos en su espalda. De manera extraña estaban muy frios, y eso que hacia calor.


**Hola¡ jajá yo de nuevo, y aquí trayendo un fic mas sobre Hellsing. Esta historia está dedicada a Arial D' Anastasis, que tiene mucho trabajo y le prometí algo con que animarla y salió esto de mi cabezota… **

**Bueno, hago aclaración de que esto se trata de un U/A así que si notan cambios no lo olviden.**

**Disfruten la lectura, en especial tu Arial¡ **

**Novato**

¿Por qué de entre todos los días ese tenía que suceder precisamente eso? ¿Qué haría cualquier otra persona decente?

Iba caminando tranquilamente hacia la universidad, no se metía con nadie en absoluto, estaba tan tranquilo cuando ¡Bum! Le cayó encima la extraña de su amiga Seras Victoria, que tenía como afición colgarse de su cuello por detrás e incomodarlo por su cercana respiración… y por sentir sus enormes pechos restregarse con su espalda.

La verdad Victoria no tenía nada de malo, a menos que se fuera muy quisquilloso y comenzara a notar lo extraña que era su piel, o que siempre usaba sombrero con el sol (muy poco común en Londres) o que de la noche a la mañana ella se le hubiera acercado tanto, ella era un poco intimidante cuando se enojaba, o cuando estaba contenta, o cuando… en fin, daba miedo todo el tiempo. Y a él le daba miedo que le diera miedo Seras Victoria.

-¿Por qué tan callado? Vamos, alégrate la cara un poco. Ya es viernes y no habrá clases dos días completos, y sin tareas pendientes. ¿Vlad?- como seguía pendiendo de su cuello y con las piernas bien agarrotadas en su cintura no podía ni caminar, ni respirar. Sin contar con que se estaba poniendo nervioso buscaba con la mirada algún punto donde se pudiera afianzar, sentía que se desmayaba por la falta de oxigeno.

-¡ Mfed Desfmayop¡ -

-¿Qué?-

-¡ Mfed Desfmayop¡ -

-Repítelo que no te entiendo…-

-¡Que me desmayo!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, ya viendo que esta le soltaba el cuello. Sentía que su sangre se arremolinaba por la vergüenza y por la asfixia en su cara, y se molesto cuando vio a su loca amiga reírse de su desgracia ¿Qué en esa escuela no había nadie más a quien molestar? –No me gusta que me hagas eso, y lo sabes Seras. ¿No tienes nada más que hacer? – pregunto ya recobrando su respiración, pero aun sonrojado.

-Tú eres mi único mejor amigo, Vlad. Por supuesto que no tengo nada más que hacer que fastidiarte en las mañanas ¡Y ya alégrate de que yo te hable! De no ser por ti, no estaría tan contenta.-

-Si no tienes amigos es porque nadie más aguanta que casi los mates, o que te cuelgues como adorno de automóvil. Al menos me alegra poderte alegrar la mañana, anda ya y vámonos a clases, que nos dejaran fuera.- dicho esto, le tomo del brazo y comenzó a andar mucho más tranquilo porque ella se sereno y comenzó su camino hacia el aula. No podía pedir mucho de ella pues siempre había sido una extraña, y además le gustaba mucho.

No podía dejar que ella se diera cuenta, de seguro lo iba a matar o no lo dejaría en paz y lo acosaría tanto como fuera posible. O hasta que muriera, cualquiera de las dos cosas.

Su día fue muy tranquilo, y todo ocurrió con normalidad hasta el punto en que llego a su casa. Nadie más vivía con él y no representaba problemas esa situación, acomodo sus libros y se dio un baño mientras su cena estaba por servirse. Después vio la televisión y leyó un libro, todo esto hasta que le dio sueño a las dos de la mañana.

Ya se había alistado y se había metido en su cama, estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos cuando escucho el timbre de su teléfono sonar. Un mensaje de texto, que leyó y no hubo necesidad de ver el remitente, ya sabía quién lo había escrito. Solo alguien, una persona en específico era capaz de molestarlo a esa hora.

_¡ Hola! Soy yo, Vicky. ¿Harás algo esta noche? Te espero en el puente, a dos cuadras de la escuela, quiero mostrarte algo, se que te gustara… _

_No quiero que me hagas esperar o iré por ti a tu casa, te sacare en pijama de ser necesario. Anda y mueve tu trasero… _

-Dios mío… ¿Por qué yo?- arrojo el teléfono hacia el sillón, y grito con todas sus fuerzas hasta que al aire se le salió de los pulmones. Dando un último suspiro, tiro la almohada y se levanto para cambiarse, conociéndola iría por el hasta su casa como prometía. Se puso una camisa, un pantalón, tomo su saco y su billetera (sabia que le haría pagar por todo) y salió de su casa, caminaría hasta el puente, no estaba tan lejos.

Cuando llego olvido preguntarle si arriba del puente o debajo, no veía a Victoria por ningún lado y esperaba que no fuera una broma de esas que le hacían gritar a más no poder. Sintió una mirada penetrante detrás de él y sabía que no era Victoria. Se dio media vuelta solo para ver un hombre de aspecto extraño. Piel blanca y mortecina, frio como el mármol y de ojos sumamente rojos, su mente le decía que eso no era humano, pero no se podía mover.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- Nadie respondió, el tipo solo se relamía unos colmillos anormalmente grandes y avanzaba en pos de Vlad. Este instintivamente hecho un pie hacia atrás y buscaba con la mirada a su amiga, que por fortuna no estaba. Prefería que fuera él y no ella, aunque el sujeto le recordaba extrañamente a ella.

-Hueles bien. No sé porque nadie lo había notado, joven muchacho. Oh no, no tiene por qué temer –dijo al ver la cara de asco y el notorio sonrojo por la connotación de las palabras- solo quiero alimentarme bien esta noche, antes de que alguien más me quite mi cena.- ya se había acercado demasiado y Vlad no se podía mover. Sintió un enorme puñetazo en su estomago que lo hizo salir disparado contra los arboles que había al lado del puente, algunas ramas se clavaron en el haciendo que sangrara por los brazos.

-¡Dígame que quiere! Se ha vuelto completamente loco.- dijo casi en un susurro, le dolía mucho el golpe recibido. El hombre, que tenía pinta de sacerdote –Aunque dudaba que un sacerdote normal hiciera eso- puso cara de sorpresa como si la pregunta hubiera sido muy burda, y contesto con fingida sorpresa.- Te he dicho que quiero cenar bien. Tú hueles mejor que cualquier otra persona de la que me haya alimentado antes y no dejare que nadie más me quite mis alimentos, así que, con su permiso, joven muchacho… -

Se había lanzado como leopardo y Vlad levanto una mano intentando parar el golpe, dos manos con garras le habían atravesado el cuerpo y manaba mucha sangre, y el sacerdote iba a morder su níveo cuello cuando vio una figurilla igual de rápida que su atacante se lanzaba contra el tacleándole. Durante varios minutos que le parecieron horas, veía danzar esas figuras en la luz de la luna, tan hermosa y amenazante para el que ya ni tenía en cuenta cuánta sangre había perdido.

Su sorpresa no tuvo límites al ver la figurita vencedora, una mujer de cabello rubio y senos sumamente grandes, sosteniendo la cabeza del supuesto sacerdote, cubierta de sangre y ojos inyectados en un color rojo.

-¿Seras?- Susurro mas para sí mismo que para ella. Como saliendo del trance la aludida corrió para ver a su amigo, muy preocupada y tratando de parar la hemorragia de su estomago. - ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te debiste quedar en casa- Susurro ella presa del pánico y la culpa, por primera vez en dos años que la conocía la veía a punto de llorar, se estaba tragando sus lagrimas procurando secar la sangre de él con una chaqueta que se había quitado.- Te fui a buscar porque no respondiste el mensaje, siempre los respondes aunque sea para reclamarme ¿Por qué no te quedaste? ¿Sabes que te va a pasar?-

-Moriré- contesto sin miramientos. Sabía que ya había pasado mucho rato, y sabía que había perdido demasiada sangre como para salvarse en la sala de emergencias. Limpio con sus manos unas lagrimas que salían de la cara de Seras mientras este sonreía.- Moriré mirándote, es lo único bueno. Solo quiero saber algo ¿Que eres? – ella no podía negarse, y el estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por que la obscuridad no se lo llevara antes de que ella contestara.

Escucho un suspiro de tristeza, y un profundo negro que cubría sus ojos mientras escuchaba una queda palabra.

-Un vampiro, Vlad. Un vampiro.-

Despertó sintiendo un miedo horrible, casi jadeando. Había tenido un sueño horrible, uno en el que su amiga loca y un tipo raro habían peleado y el…

-Hola.-

Miro extrañado a su alrededor, no era su casa, ni era de día. Tenía enfrente de él a Seras Victoria sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, miro su ropa y era la misma que tenía en su sueño, lo que significaba que…

-¿De verdad paso? ¿Por qué no estoy muerto?-

-Vlad, deja de decir estupideces.-

-¿Por qué no me morí si casi me hacían pedazos ayer? –

-Te mordí-

-¿Qué?-

-Que te mordí, Vlad. Ahora eres como yo, un vampiro.-

Se hizo el silencio. ¿El un vampiro? No se había imaginado su vida, ahora menos como vampiro, uno que era esclavo de Seras. Había leído libros enteros sobre ellos y sabía perfectamente que era un vampiro creado por otro.- Aunque es una buena cosa el que fueras virgen todavía. Rogué por que no te convirtieras en alguien más idiota de lo que ya eres.- dijo mientras se acercaba y le enseñaba un espejo a su amigo. Le levanto los labios para que viera sus enormes colmillos que ahora poseía y la cara de miedo que ponía.

El hizo una cara de puchero mientras intentaba no delatarse.- ¿Qué de malo tiene que quiera aguardar mi amor verdadero?- ella soltó una carcajada mientras se sentaba al lado suyo, le quito el espejo de mano y le miro burlonamente.- Tu amor verdadero agradece tus intenciones. Leí tu mente y no soy idiota, y aquí entre nosotros.-Dijo con un susurro en el que se acerco extrañamente mientras le quitaba la camisa a un sorprendido Vlad –Yo también soy virgen todavía, cuatrocientos años de virginidad solo para ti.-

Durante un buen rato no se oyeron sonidos cuerdos, mientras Victoria no podía dejar de pensar que no podía dejarlo morir. No a él.

**Bien, espero que lo hayas disfrutado Arial, cariño. Y todos los demás también, les deseo lo mejor y mando besos y abrazos a todos.**

**Espero sus reviews como sus solicitudes de facebook.**

**Besos**

**Lindakennedy**


End file.
